Raising Ponyboy
by Kylelover101
Summary: Darry and Soda have to take care of three month old Ponyboy. but they laugh, cry and find love and brotherhood along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Soda and Darry take care of three month old Ponyboy. Adventure, excitement, tears, and laughs will come along the lines of these gaurdians. **

**tee- hee.  
>:D<br>Enjoy! **

**(don't worry, I'll still up-date on my stories!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's P.O.V<strong>

_I'm in a candy shop..._  
><em>I work along side Steve, we get all the free candy, sodapop, ice-cream, cookies, cakes, and fruit smoothies we want. The job pays me a million dollars an hour. We don't have to worry about bills anymore, we can go to parties, and mom and dad...are alive..<em>

_Everyone is happy, Dallas is even smiling. Two-Bit is entertaining people with his jokes. And just as everything was going good, a ton of Socs walk threw the door, We get ready to fight, when some big tuff guy comes up and says: "Enough...we don't want to fight...we should all be friends..."_

_everyone forgives one another, and we go back to partying...Everyone is happy...mom and dad...are here... _

"WAAAAAAAA!" A cry shot me up from my slumber. Ponyboy...he's up again. I groaned But wasn't mad, just tired. I made my way to the white old crib Ponyboy was sleeping in, and picked up the crying child. I yawned, it was four-thirty in the morning. I put Ponyboy over my shoulder and patted his back. I sighed.

about five minutes later, Darry comes threw the door.  
>"whats wrong?" he mumbled.<br>"nightmare..." I said. I knew what Ponyboy had, did or needed. I sighed again, then came a yawn, I'm so tired. I'm pretty sure Ponyboy is too.

Darry stood in the door way watching me put Pony to sleep.

About three minutes later, Pony started calming down, then he was breathing silently, then...finally...he was sleeping.  
>I put the sleeping Ponyboy back into the crib, and went over to my crib as well.<br>"Soda...I know this is hard, and I know...you have done a lot more of watching Ponyboy then I have, thank you...thanks verry much."  
>I didn't respond...too tired.<p>

Ever since mom and dad died, things have gotten rough. my new baby brother was born three months ago. I was happy to know that I was going to be an older brother, I was so happy! I don't regret it either. I love Pony with all my heart. But, when mom and dad got into that car accident...I had to quit school. And stay home and watch Ponyboy. Also, I had to work as well. But, I don't work as much as Darry does. Darry and I agreed to watch our kid-brother. We would raise Ponyboy to be a smart, and tuff Greaser. But, with the way things are going...and with my lack of sleep over these two weeks, I highly doubt I have the strenght to even look at a Soc, and say boo.

I missed mom and dad. Darry does too. But, I'm not sure Pony even knows they're gone.

I went back to sleep. But it didn't last long, my "personal alarmclock" Ponyboy woke me up five minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>aaaaawww!<strong>  
><strong>Soda and Darry agree to take care of Ponyboy! how cute! But, smiles wont last long. read more!<strong>

**R&R or you wont be hearing from me again!**

**that's not a threat...its a promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soda and Darry take care of three month old Ponyboy. Adventure, excitement, tears, and laughs will come along the lines of these gaurdians. **

**tee- hee.  
>:D<br>Enjoy! **

**(don't worry, I'll still up-date on my stories!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's P.O.V<strong>

I felt bad for Soda the next day. I found him still awake and sitting motionless on the couch, holding Ponyboy. Who, was sleeping by the way. I sighed, and picked up my kid brother Ponyboy.  
>I kissed him lightly, and put him in his crib upstairs. I came downstairs to see Soda, not blinking.<br>"Soda?" I called, quietly.  
>Soda blinked.<br>"okay...your alive" I said. "thats all i needed to know"

I went into the kitchen to cook breakfast, though I think I'll be the only one eating this morning. I think Soda needs a break. I called in sick today, (even though I wasn't) and decided to help take care of Ponyboy. I put a blanket over Soda, (who was now collapsed on the sofa) and smiled. I really am thankful for a brother like soda, Ponyboy should be too. I was making an egg, when who'd a thought...Dallas walked in the door.  
>I looked at Dallas, who was poking Soda in the nose with the remote.<br>"cut it out.." I said.  
>Dallas smiled and made himself comphy on the other sofa. I went to make some food for Soda, we are both trying our best to take care of Ponyboy, but we can't afford to send him to daycare. I wish we could, and then some stuff could be organized, and laid out better. I know that Ponyboy is so small and just a baby, but he is putting stress on Soda…ha, ha…but I don't think Soda even minds.<br>I came back out into the den. Dallas was trying to sleep.  
>It's amazing how he can be a party animal at times. I guess he just likes to party. I started to get dressed for my job, when Pony woke up. I growled. That kid needs to learn the word…sleep.<br>I made my way into the room and picked him up. I hated to do this, but I had to wake up Soda, I needed to be at work in ten minutes.

"Soda….I need you to wake up…" I said.  
>I carried Ponyboy into the room. He was fussy. Dallas groaned.<br>"shut that little fuck up…" He said, and putting a pillow over his head. Soda shot up from his slumber and took Ponyboy.  
>"I'm sorry, kid brother, I'd help but I have to go to work…I'm sorry."<p>

"Just go." He didn't sound too happy. I was worried, I didn't want this to be "stress-talk" Stress-talk is when you blurt out mean, and hurtful things because you are tired, and just worn out. 

I sawDallasgive up.

"Fuck it, I'm not going to' be able to sleep" And with that he went out the door, slamming it.  
>"Thanks…" I said sarcastically. Good old Dally, making things worse. I kissed Ponyboy and gave Soda a pat on the back.<br>"I'll be home as soon as I can, and when I do, I'll let you take the night off"  
>Soda didn't look happy, or sad. Just tired. He gave me a tired smile. "be home soon, call before you do…so I can make some dinner"<br>"I'm not in the mood for being a lab rat soda…" I joked. I kissed the crying Ponyboy goodbye, and made my way to work. I had to work on a house in rich bitch territory. God, and those houses are big! Damn…Well, I just hope Ponyboy will be asleep when I get home.

**Soda's P.O.V**

I was up till two in the morning, trying to put Pony to sleep. I tried everything. And when I finally closed my eyes this morning, I had to be woken up again! God I was mad.  
>I know he doesn't mean any harm, Ponyboy doesn't know what is going on. All he knows is what he wants to eat, or when he's tired. I sighed. Maybe Pony will take a nap today.<br>I'm currently sitting on the couch feeding my brother.  
>I look at him, does he really know what he's doing? I mean-he's causing Me to spend every cent I have on him! I wasn't mad about it, just frustrated.<p>

Steve came in the house.  
>"Come on'! we gotta' go to work!"<br>I looked at him. Then shook my head.  
>"I can't Steve, I gotta' take care of my brother…." I said.<br>"what?"  
>"I'm sorry, I gotta'…" I sighed.<br>"boss isn't too happy.." Steve said.

"I know."  
>"you know? Well, do you know your going to' get fired?" he asked.<br>I sighed, ignoring him, I just focused on getting my brother to sleep, so I CAN SLEEP! I didn't want to bother Steve.

"Steve, just go…"

"WHY? I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" he shouted. Disturbing my brother. I just got him to sleep too!

"Out! Get out!" I screamed.  
>Steve looked surprised. I never yelled at him before, ever.<br>"You know? Ever since you've been taking care of this brat, you've been a real jack-ass! You blow me off! You ditch me! You barely even talk to me!"  
>"I have to take care of Pony! If I don't who has the time to?" I screamed. "And maybe I wanna' have a relationship with this kid, I'm not going to' be like your dad and walk out on you!"<br>I shouldn't of said that…  
>"Steve…I'm sorry" I said, when I saw tears forming in his eyes.<br>"FUCK YOU!" Is all he said and went out the door. God, I wish I would of kept my mouth shut

Around Lunch time, Darry called.  
>"I'm coming home around three…my boss is letting me off early" He sounded happy.<br>I smiled. Sleep, here I come. I smiled. Pony actually slept today. I was happy about that. Around two-thirty, Ponyboy woke up again. I was rocking him in my arms, when the doorbell rang.  
>"coming!" I said.<p>

No one rang our doorbell, that could only mean one thing…oh, god.

**Darry's P.O.V**

I left work right on time!  
>"Yo! Darry! Me and a few workers are gonna' get a beer, wanna' join?" Some of the men I work with asked.<br>"nah…gotta' get home." I said. I loaded up my truck, started it and left for home.  
>I had my paycheck in my pocket.<br>but I don't think $234.99 is enough to pay bills, and buy Ponyboy food. That kid goes threw two gallons of milk every two days!

I pulled up into the drive way. To see a black Chevy car. What's going on?  
>I quickly got out of my truck and opened the door, where I saw Soda holding tightly on to Ponyboy, and two social workers…<p>

Oh, shit…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN. DAAH!<strong>

**OH NO! social workers! nature's little assholes...well, you know what to do:**

**R&R or you wont be hearing from me again!**

**that's not a threat...its a promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYONE SODA AND DARRY ARE MUCH OLDER THEN PONYBOY!**

**Soda is 16 years older then Ponyboy and Darry is 20 years older.  
>Yes, I know in the book, they are only two and five years apart, but in my story Soda and Darry are normal age, but Pony is a itty-bitty cutie. K?<strong>

**tee- hee.  
>:D<br>Enjoy! **

**(don't worry, I'll still up-date on my stories!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's P.O.V<strong>

It was a long day to begin with now we have these social workers on our asses? What the fuck is up with everyone? Can't they just leave us alone?

I was pissed. If they had any thought of taking my baby brothers away from me, then they can think again. Because it's not gonna' happen!  
>I look at Soda, who's wide-eyed and scared. I tried to tell him to keep calm, but I don't think that's gonna' work. I hung up my coat and shook he social worker's hand.<br>"how are you doing? My name is Ashton. I am with social services. I'm here directed by the state to check-up on how you are having a living condition."  
>What? What the fuck was he talking about?<br>I nodded, as if I understood but didn't. He went to work, walking in every room. I was scared that if I made a sneeze, that they'll lock me up! And take Pony away along with Soda!  
>I just let the guy do what he needed to do. I didn't want to interfere. He went into Pony and Soda's room, looking at the room, and inspecting the crib.<br>"This is the child's room?" He asked.  
>"yes. There are clothes in the dresser and toys in the closet." I responded. He wrote some notes on his paper. I wondered if they were good or bad. He smiled, so they must be really good or really bad.<p>

He left about three hours later.  
>I sighed as I sat next to Soda on the couch. It was my turn to take care of Pony so I took Pony out of his arms. I turned on the TV and watched Soda drift off to sleep. Wow, I can't believe he's that tired. Well, I would be too. I guess I should take tomorrow off, so he can work, or sleep. I looked at the small kid brother of mine. He was sleeping too. I smiled. If only he knew where mom and dad are….<p>

_(Flashback) _

_"Mom! We're fine!" I laughed. Mom and dad are going somewhere for their anniversary. A three day trip to some concert, they'll be back in a few days. And until then, I'm in charge. God I love that word.  
>"Alright, remember to be gentle when you give Pony a bath, and remember he needs to be fed at noon and then again at three, if not a four, then if anything happens I want you to call me, I don't care if it's in the middle of the night, just call me!"<br>I laughed. Soda came downstairs and took Pony out of Mom's hands.  
>Mom kissed Ponyboy.<br>"I love you…" She whispered. Then she gave Soda and I a kiss, for the whole neighbor hood to see… wow! _

_And for the last time, I saw mom alive, they drove down the street. Never to bee seen until their funeral…_

_(Flashback done) _

As I look at Ponyboy, I wonder…is he still waiting for Mom and Dad to come home? Does he miss them? Does it even affect him that they are dead? I started to cry. I never wanted Ponyboy to grow up where he doesn't remember mom or dad. I sighed. I wonder why I, still wait for them to walk threw the door. I'm waiting for the day, they walk into the door, and say it was all a joke. That when I wake up this'll all be a joke and to not worry. _  
><em> Poor Pony…I thought. But, I have nothing else to say. I'm sure he doesn't want my pity.

**Soda's POV **

I haven't talked to Steve in a long time. I wonder if he still hates me. Maybe a few beers and picking up chicks will make him forgive me.  
>I looked over at Darry; he was in the kitchen feeding Pony. I got up and asked him something.<br>"Darry? Would it be alright, if I go somewhere tonight?" I asked.  
>"Where?" He asked.<br>"Somewhere with Steve, we kind of had a fight…" Darry looked surprised, though I was too; I never had a fight with Steve. We were like two peas in a pod, two monkeys eating bananas…wait, I don't think that last one is a good example. We might start the first ever banana slippers and go slipping threw the house if that were to happen.

"Alright…but I need you home before two in the morning…" Darry gets worried when I am out after one in the morning.  
>"alright." I just hope Steve is ready to apologize, because I am.<p>

* * *

><p>sorry, this chapter was short. but it was worth it!<p>

**R&R or you wont be hearing from me again!**

**that's not a threat...its a promise**


	4. Chapter 4

**EVERYONE SODA AND DARRY ARE MUCH OLDER THEN PONYBOY!**

**Soda is 16 years older then Ponyboy and Darry is 20 years older.  
>Yes, I know in the book, they are only two and five years apart, but in my story Soda and Darry are normal age, but Pony is a itty-bitty cutie. K?<strong>

**tee- hee.  
>:D<br>Enjoy! **

**(don't worry, I'll still up-date on my stories!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's P.O.V<strong>

I started walking towards Steve's house, though I highly doubt he'll be there, because his dad kicks him out.  
>"GET OUT!" well, speak of the devil…<p>

The next think I see is Steve slamming the door and cursing his father. He starts walking to me, but bypasses me.  
>"Ever heard of a hello?" I asked. Though I don't think I should of said that.<br>"Fuck you!" he said. This was a shocker. But I let it pass me. I began to follow Steve. I think he didn't like it though.  
>"Steve, I'm sorry, it's just…I've had to take care of my baby bro. I can't help it, he's on three months old!"<br>"Well, I didn't count on my best friend ditching me!"  
>What? "Well, I didn't expect my parents to die!" <p>

Steve stared at me. I gulped. I didn't want our friendship to end like this!  
>"look, we've been friends since we were in kindergarten…maybe even before that, but, it's just, I'm worried bout' ya' These last few days you've been tired and an ass…" I said.<br>"And so have I…" I hated to admit it, but I have been a dick to Steve.  
>Steve looked at me and sighed. "Don't worry, bout' it…"<p>

I smiled. And gave him a bear hug.  
>"Dude... I might have forgiven ya'…but I'm not a fag.." Wow, good old Steve! Way to spoil the moment, but I smiled. Yup, same old Steve.<br>We started walking down the street like nothing happened. "So, what did your old man yell at ya' for now?" I asked.  
>"I dunno. Maybe that I'm too good looking and too smart…" Steve said.<br>"In your dreams!" I laughed.

**Darry's POV**

I looked at my sleeping brother. Watching his small chest go up and down softly, and slowly. Hearing his soft light breathing. He looked so innocent…didn't he know that only a few hours ago, he might have been taken away from me? I shook my head, I didn't, (I can't) think about that now. I just pulled up a soft, heavy blanket over my sleeping brother. I tried to fight back tears…to think, only two hours ago, I could of lost my brothers. I could of lost the only two things in the world that keep me going. I could of lost. Er…I could have had those loving-brothers…TAKEN…from me. I remember when mom told us that she was pregnant….how happy mom and dad looked. I remember how excided Soda was, hearing that he would have a little brother soon. I remember how I felt, that I would be able to have another family member around.

But…I should of made mom and dad stay home…I could of prevented this!

So did I? NO! I didn't I just stood there with my thumb up my ass! God! I fuckin' hate myself for this! I'll admit, I started crying…I tried to be quiet but, it just came out. I don't even know where this was coming from!

I must have been crying for about three or five minutes, when Soda came home. And found me crying.

"Big brother…?" He asked. "what's wrong?"  
>How could I tell Soda? How could I tell him…that I could of prevented Mom and Dad dying?<br>"I…I could of stopped them!" I cried. "I could of saved them…mom and dad…they wouldn't of died, if I wasn't so dumb and asked them to stay!" I cried.  
>Soda looked shocked.<br>"No…Darry, you couldn't of prevented their deaths…it's just life…they were going to go someday." He said calmly.  
>"Someday! But not today! Not when we need them…not when Pony…needs them…" I cried. Pony needs mom and dad more then Soda or I do. Pony…he's a baby! I never wanted Pony to grow up, not knowing what good people mom and dad used to be!<p>

"Darry…yes, your right, I don't think it's fair that Pony lost mom and dad…but, right now, he needs us more then ever…he needs us…so, lets do this one step at a time…we'll watch and protect our baby brother…how bout that?" He said. I looked up at Soda. He had a point. I smiled. I guess that's all I needed to hear. I just needed someone to tell me, that it's going to be alright, and that he and I are going to be okay. That all I needed to hear.

I looked over at Pony, he was sill sleeping.  
>"Damn…I hate to wake that kid up for school…cus…he's a damn heavy sleeper. I laughed.<br>Soda smiled. "Yup." We started to walk out of the room when Soda made a smart-ass comment.  
>"it does suck…for you…because your gonna' have fun waking him up!" Soda laughed.<br>I smiled, and whammed my fist into his chest.  
>"I might cry in front of you, little brother….but I'm still stronger!" I laughed. <p>

Soda smiled.  
>He's right…life will be alright, as long as I have him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I've been busy these last few days I havn't had any time to up-date on my stories. I apologize, I tried to do some over the weekend but that went all to Hell. <strong>

**Well, until next time folks!**

**(here's some extra crap..:**

**PONYBOY: Uh...wow, I didn't realize I caused so much problems..**

**ME: no! Ponyboy! you didn't **

**PONYBOY: yes I did! **

**ME: no you didn't!**

**PONYBOY: then have the reviwers tell me that!**

**ME: everyone! review! tell Pony he's not a problem! **


	5. Chapter 5

**EVERYONE! I'M SKIPPING A FEW MONTHS SO I DON'T HAVE TO MAKE YOU ALL WAIT ON MY LAZYNESS!**

**Well, Ponyboy is just a little bit older...maybe a few months now. Just to info all ya'!**  
><strong>Read on...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Four months later) <strong>

**Soda's P.O.V**

Well, Ponyboy's been on the move. He's started walking along the edge on the tables and sofa. I'm proud of my brother!

One day I was sitting at home with Dally. I was watching Pony when I saw the kid do somthing, I never thought possible. Pony started walking!  
>I was too amazed to even move...My little brother...walking...<p>

He started walking to Dallas, (who got up to get a sandwhich) but I don't think Dallas knew that. Dallas was walking back to the living room, when Pony walked up to him, and with his little arms, hugged Dallas's legs.  
>I smiled. aaaaawww! I wanted to say...but then Dallas, being an asshole and all, kicked Pony!<p>

"WAAAAA!" Pony screamed.  
>"PONYBOY!" I screamed. "Dallas! what the fuck did you do that for?" I asked.<br>"I didn't want to drop my sandwich on the kid..." He said straigh-faced.  
>"so ya' kicked him?"<br>"...and?" He asked.  
>"URG! just forget it!" I said, and took my crying brother out of the room. But, while I was putting a washcloth on my crying brother, I have a hunch in my heart...that Dallas, liked it...when Pony hugged him. I smiled and shook my head...Dallas might not admit it, but I know...he likes Pony.<p>

I was walking to the store the other day with Ponyboy to grab some groceries. Ponyboy walked a little bit but he wanted to be put back into his stroller. Ponyboy almost had me trown out of the store, becuase he threw somthing at the clerk. I know he didn't mean to, and didn't understand. But I almost got in big trouble! I looked at Pony sleeping in the stroller. He looked so tired. I smiled, he thought he was tired? what bout' me?...heh, heh...  
>Darry came home with a bad mood. I don't know what happened but I do know, Pony solved the problem. He started walking slowly to Darry-who was sitting on the sofa- and put his little arms and hands on his knee. He smiled at Darry and laughed.<br>Darry smiled back, picking up Ponyboy.  
>"Hey, Pone...how are you?" he asked.<br>I couldn't help but smile myslef. That was too cute...

I got to go to work today.  
>First time in a few weeks. But, I don't mind. Steve ahs been taking my shift. He doesn't care, anything to keep him away from his dad, the better at this point. I woke Ponyboy up for the morning, but it was hard.<br>"come on pony!" I smiled and laughed. "time for the sun to rise!" I laughed. The kid had to get up, Darry too.  
>Pony just moaned. And tried to wiggle out of my grasp.<br>After twenty (LONG!) minutes, I finally had Pony dressed, and up. Darry was making' bacon. (literately) Darry smiled when he saw Pony up and ready.  
>"How long did it take you this time?" He was refuring to me having to dress and wake up Ponyboy.<br>"twenty minutes."  
>"new record." Darry smiled. Just then, Two-Bit walked in the house, slamming the door and snatching Bacon. "Can't hide bacon from me...DARREL JR.!" he laughed. Darry rolled his eyes and went back to cooking.<br>"it took Pony twoenty minutes to fight off Soda this moring..." Darry laughed.

Two-Bit walked over to Pony and said:

"Little kid brother or Darry and Soda, why must you be mean to them in the morning?" Two-Bit leaned in closer to Ponyboy. I wouldn't do that...Pony took his small green toy truck and whacked Two-Bit in the face with it.  
>"OW Son of A-"<br>"hey!" Darry caught him before he said: female dog. Two-Bit rubbed his nose where Pony had hit him. Pony gave Two-Bit a small evil smile.  
>"yup...he is our brother, Darry, he gets away with a ton of stuff" I laughed.<br>"not when he's older...he'll have to watch his back and stay out of trouble..." Darry said those last four words to Pony.

"Come on' Soda, you and I have work." Darry said.  
>Wait..."Darry, I thought you were gonna' stay home with Pony..." I said.<br>Darry looked at me, then walked over to he calander, where marked in red, was the saying: DARRY STAYS HOME WITH PONYBOY TODAY...

"My boss says I can't afford any days off...what are we gonna' do?" I said.  
>Darry and I looked at each other and then looked at Two-Bit who was mashing up some scrambled eggs for Ponyboy. Two-Bit looked over his shoulder then back at the eggs, then quickly back over his shoulder with wide eyes.<br>He grinned a big old grin.  
>"gee! thanks guys! I'd be honered to-"<br>"we ment your mother..." Darry said. "I know you are our friend...but I wouldn't trust you to look after a dead dog." Darry said.  
>ooh. ouch. That was...mean.. Of cource Darry was joking.<br>Two-Bit and Pony got comphy on the sofa. So Darry and I walked to work, I could tell he was praying that the house wasn't on fire or destroyed when we got back.

**Two-Bit's POV**

Well, I'm a babysitter now...so I can't drink or smoke a weed.  
>Damn...<br>Well, I got bored reading to Pony the same picture book over and over again, so I flipped on Mickey Mouse. I was watching the show when I got lost into it. I wasn't paying attention. When the show was over I looked over at the couch where I last saw Pony,  
>"wow, wasn't mickey great?" I asked. "kid?...KID?" I asked.<br>"AW! SHIT!" i screamed.  
><strong>(AN hee hee, ice-cream...get it?)**

Damnit! okay...who do I sue if I find Ponyboy dead?  
>Mickey?-no...he's just an innocent mouse...(who is real! Goddamnit! if Dallas tells me other wise!)<br>Disney studios?-probably...they make addicting shows.  
>Well, it doesn't matter because Darry will have my ass if I don't find Pony in one piece. I looked over the couch, to find somthing amazing and pretty funny, I saw Pony...reading a chapter book...but the books up-side down! I started laughing. oh god...this kid was funny.<p>

I envied Darry and Soda, they truly did have a wonderful brother. (AND A GOOD FRIEND LIKE ME!)

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU LOYAL FANS!<strong>

**Who have been with me from he Start of my first story: Sick days and sundays. then followed: The four year old artist. And now this! thank you all! **

**(but, this is not the end...)**

**Please no flame...**

**R&R (res and relaxation...) no, not that one...I want the other R&R (read and review..)**

**please...**

**for innocent one year old Ponyboy? **


	6. Chapter 6

**EVERYONE! **

**PONYBOY: AGE 3  
>SODAPOP: AGE 19<br>DARRY: AGE: 23 **

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS LATER <strong>

**Narrator's POV **

It was a beautiful summer day.  
>Well, it started like that, but it was around Pony's bedtime and being a three year old Pony did not, (DID NOT!) want to sleep. He was tired, but didn't want to admit it. He was scared as well. The thunder and lighting frightened the poor kid. Pony was shivering in the covers. Having them pulled over his head. He tried to sleep, but nothing was working. Then all was quiet, Pony lifted his head up from the covers and widened his large green eyes. Then a huge clap of thunder made him scream.<p>

"Darry! Soda-a-a!" He cried. He ran out of his room and across the hall to Darry's room.

"Pony! What's wrong?" Darry asked.  
>"Where's Soda?" He cried.<br>"Soda, is at Steve's remember? He'll be back in the morning…are you alright?" Darry held on to the crying Ponyboy.

"Pony, it's alright…it's just thunder…" Darry said.  
>"no, no it's a monster…Steve told me…that a monster comes out of the sky and will grab me!" Darry was pissed now, how was he gonna' get back to sleep since Steve put it in Pony's head that a monster was gonna' get Pony?<p>

"Darry…" Pony cried. "Make it stop…make it stop…I don't like thunder…" Pony cried. Darry rubbed Pony's back. Darry knew quite well that he couldn't stop thunder…but maybe he could stop "the monster".  
>"Pony…what does this monster look like?" He asked.<br>Pony looked up at Darry and said: "Big, green, smelly, and it flies." He responded.  
>"So…it's a dragon?" Darry asked.<br>Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow. "A…Dragon?" He asked.

Darry smiled, he knew how to end this. "Yeah, buddy a dragon…they fly all over heaven, giving people candy…giving them free rides…and taking them to magical places…" Darry said. "Dragons also have parties"

Ponyboy looked amazed.  
>"They have dancing parties. They dance and dance all night long, they make it rain and thunder. The lighting is their lights…and thunder is their stomping."<p>

Ponyboy was glad. He had a dragon party happening in the sky.

"Darry…can we go to the party?" He asked.

"we are totally invited, but the only way to get there, is to dream…" Darry said. Ponyboy nodded. And asked. "still…can I sleep with you?" Pony asked. Darry moved over a bit and Pony climbed under the white bed sheets with Darry, Darry tucked in Pony and held onto his baby brother.

"Remember, Pony, you have to dream to see the dragons…and when you see them, they'll leave you a special treat in the morning, as a thank-you for coming to the party." Darry said.  
>"Chocolate cake?" Ponyboy yawned.<p>

Darry nodded. Ponyboy felt his eyes grow heavy and soon, sleep finally over-came him. Soda and Steve came home when Darry was making breakfast.  
>"Thanks Steve…" Soda said.<br>"Oh, Steve!" Darry called. Darry walked over to Steve and slapped his face.  
>"Ow! What was that for?"<br>"scaring my brother…" he said. "And this!" Darry slapped him again.

"Ow!"  
>"that is for getting him hooked on dragons…" Darry was fuming. Puff the Magic dragon was playing in the living room, for the fifth time. And Darry had to make a chocolate cake using the money for groceries. Darry looked into the other room where Pony was, coloring a picture. (of a dragon) and watching Puff The Magic Dragon.<p>

Darry smiled. He gave Pony a sense of imagination

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU LOYAL FANS!<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**thanks for being there for me for all of my stories!  
>I love the reviews coming in...but I would like a lot more rivews then hits...please? i'M NOT DONE! I still have a long ways to go...<strong>

**PONYBOY: PUFF THE MAGIC DRAGON...LIVED BY THE SEA! **

**STEVE: HE'S BEEN SINGING THAT ALL DAMN DAY! **

**DARRY: GET USE TO IT...**


	7. Chapter 7

**EVERYONE! **

**PONYBOY: AGE 4  
>SODAPOP: AGE 19<br>DARRY: AGE: 23 **

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

Tomorrow is Ponyboy's birthday...  
>I'm so happy for the kid. He's almost four years old now! Seems only yesterday...mom and dad told us we would be having a brother and they laughed at us for apologizing to mom for calling her old...I decided to have Ponyboy a surprise birthday party...but we don't have that much money to buy a birthday cake...I wonder if I can make a chocolate one?<p>

I asked pony what he wanted for his birthday. He gave me such a cute answer!  
>"I want a book...so you and Darry can read with me...just don't fall behind!" I almost cried. That was too cute! I was cleaning the house, while Pony took a nap, I came across a picture of Mom and Dad and Ponyboy at the hospital Pony was just born then. I wont forget how small he looked. I smiled...maybe if I give this to Pony...he'll remember...<p>

**Dallas's POV (yea! Dallas's turn!)**

I took a weed out of my pocket, lit it and gave it to steve.  
>"Here, Fag.." I said.<br>He gave me a scowl look. And tried to get the cigg. But I took it away again. "Gonna' give me that look? then fuck off!"

"You goin' to Pony's party?" He asked. finding a ciggerett on the ground.  
>"maybe..." I said. I didn't like the kid that much, but then again...I could tuff him up! Yeah...good idea.<br>"they don't have mony for presents..." Steve said.  
>"show me a greaser that does have money...show me anyone who has any mony like a Soc." I said.<br>Steve shook his head. "they're rare in these shitty parts." He said.  
>Steve can be a total jack-off. Most of the time,. I don't see why he's gotta' be an ass to everyone but his girlfriend and Soda.<p>

"Maybe...I'll come" I said. giving a smile. Steve looked at me, with wide-eyes and a frown. He knew what I was gonna' do. I smiled. After this mother fuckin' gay-ass party, I'll make sure, Pony only looks up to me and me only.

**Darry's POV**

"Darry! tomorrow's my birthday!" Pony came up to me after a long day at work and was smiling. "Remember?" He asked.  
>"yup...what do you want for your birthday?" I asked calmly. I wish I had the money to go to any store and buy Pony everything he wants. I really wish I could. But, Soda and I only had fifty bucks left for Pony's birthday. We had to get a cake...I just hope Soda doesn't plan on making one. I don't want to know what he put in the cakes he made. I guess I could make one...<p>

"Nothin' much...I'll take any book, as ong as it's a chappter book!" The kid smiled. Pony is very smart and could read chapter books for a first grader. But, he has some trouble with words...but he's smart enough to figure it out...I'm so happy for the kid. He's gonna' go to collage I really want Pony to do good in school...but thats not for a while now. Now, we gotta' get him in day-care, I like it that Two-Bit has been watching Pony, but lately Pony's got a lot of...mischief on his hands...like putting glue on the bottom of my shoes so they stick to the floor. Once he scrbbed the floor with soap and watter, then watched Steve fall on his ass.

Ponyboy has kept that down on low. I made sure of that...By telling him that maybe Two-Bit is too much of a bad person to hang with an he souldn't be allowed back again. I didn't actually mean that, but I had him in tears...I felt really bad bout' that.

"So, any book?" I asked.  
>"yup, yup, yup." ?He said. I had to laugh at that. The kid was too funny.<p>

**Soda's POV**

Todays the day. Pony's Birthday.  
>I went into his room and lightly shook him.<br>"Pony...happy birthday..." I said.  
>The kid had no problem waking up today. (but every other day he doesn't wanna' wake up.) He shot up out of bed and jumped on me.<br>"I'm four! todays my birthday!" He smiled. "I'm four! I'm four!" He went arond the room running and dancing.

"Yeah...it's your birthday...wanna' go downstairs and see what's in the kitchen?" I asked.  
>Pony had no idea what was gonna' happen, but he and I ran into the kitchen. Pony saw a huge chocolate cake on the table. We had Two-Bit's mom make it. Darry was putting on chocolate frosting, and was writting "happy birthday, Ponyboy" on top. "Hey, Pony, how old are you?" darry asked.<br>"FOUR!" Ponyboy shouted with delight. "I'm four, I'm four, I'm four, I'm four, I'm four, I'm four, I'm four!" Pony was practically jumping off the walls!

I had to laugh, that kid was so happy he was a year older...

About three hours later, tha gange started showing up, first came Johnny, and Two-Bit holding a bag, (they probably stole whatever was inside.) And then steve and Dallas. Dallas had a smile on his face, which I was glad and worried about. The only reason Dallas was happy, was if there was gonna' be a rumble, or...if someone had what he wanted. Who knows? Maybe he was happy Pony was a year older...I hope. Steve on the other hand, didn't look to happy bout' being here. He doesn't like Pony very much. Not ever since I would ditch him to take care of him and not hang out with him, when Pony was a baby. I had to do what I had to do. I couldn't help it.

"Alright...ready for a Party, Pony?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy nodded. I hope this goes okay.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU LOYAL FANS!<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**don't worry, I'm sure nothing bad will happen at the party to cause Ponyboy to shed some tears...Like I siad I hope...but I'm not that crule to sopil a poor boy's birthday. **

**Bring Ponyboy reviews as presents! :) **

**PONYBOY: I'M FOUR TODAY! **

**STEVE (MUMBLING) WE GET IT...**

**DARRY & SODA: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PONY.**

**DALLAS: YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!**

**JOHNNY: WHAT R U PLANNIN? **

**DALLAS: ...NOTHIN'...**


	8. Chapter 8

**EVERYONE! **

**PONYBOY: AGE 4  
>SODAPOP: AGE 19<br>DARRY: AGE: 23 **

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

It was going to be a blast!

Two-Bit's mom came over and helped Darry with the cake it should be ready soon. We are going low on the sugar today; the last thing we want is a hyper Pony. Though, I've never seen that. That would be something new to see. Ha, ha. I was wrapping the football that I bought for him when Dallascame in the room.  
>"Where's the birthday boy at?" He asked. That was odd, since when didDallas cared so much about my brother. The only reason whyDallas cared about anybody was when they had something he wanted, or when they owed him something and he wanted blood. I shot him a look, "He's taking a nap." I pointed to the couch, where my little brother was curled up in a soft white blanket and cuddling up next to his favorite toy-a stuffed bear. He looked so tired from this morning, prancing around and singing that he wore himself out. But, the party starts at four, so he has time to play later.<p>

"When he wakes up, I wanna' see him, I got a birthday present."Dallaslaughed. "but, he might need training on it…other wise, he'll cut….himself" What wasDallasup to? What was he going to give my brother?

Darry came into the room and Dallaswent outside to smoke something.  
>Darry went over to Pony and lightly shook him.<br>"Come on' kiddo, wake up…time for your party." Darry got the kid up and he smiled.  
>"it's my birthday…..right? I didn't sleep threw it…did I?" He asked.<p>

"nope…and to prove it…here ya' go." I handed him the present he quickly tore open the wrapping paper and smiled at the football.  
>"It's a football!" My kid brother looked so happy. I was glad I could make him happy. Really, that's all this party is about: making sure Pony has a "Happy" birthday. Johnny, Dallas and (surprisingly) Steve showed up as well as none other then Tim Sheppard.<p>

I greeted him at the door.  
>"Hey, Tim! Long time no see." I said.<br>"Hello Sodapop, looking happy and bubbly as ever…just like a can of soda." He commented. "Do you wanna' come in?" I asked. "the party just began." I said.

"Nah, I gotta' go, give Pony this and tell him it's from uncle Tim…" He said… straight faced. Handing my a switch blade.  
>I looked at him funny. What was a five year-old going to do with this? (besides cut himself.)<p>

I saw Tim leave and Darry came next to me.  
>"Was that Tim?" He asked.<br>"Yup, he gave Pony this for a birthday present." I handed Darry the switch blade.  
>"He'll get this from Tim when he's twenty-one." Darry replied.<p>

I had to laugh. But I stopped when we heard a crash.

**Two-Bit's **

"Wasn't my fault!" I yelled immediately. Everyone glared at me.  
>"bull-shit it wasn't ya' big klutz!" Steve yelled at me. I did admit I was trying to pull out the cake from the oven and didn't wear a hot-pad holder so now the once perfect (and not so bad tasting) cake was all over the floor. I guess I wasn't getting off scotch free today. Darry and Soda came in from outside and demanded to know what happened, but they took a look at the floor, (because everyone was looking down at the floor) and Darry…I think I should of ran for the hills because he was giving me a pissed off look.<p>

I gave a grin. Trying to lighten the mood.  
>"Hey, you were right Darry, some things are hotter then me." I laughed, though Pony didn't find it funny. E started crying because now we don't have a cake.<p>

"Nice going, jack-ass!" Dallassaid.  
>Pony was putting on the crocodile tears as Soda was trying to calm him down. Dallas and Steve were yelling at me, while Johnny and Darry were cleaning up the mess.<br>"There goes my plan." Dallas said. I cocked an eyebrow.  
>"what plan, ya' big lug?" I asked.<br>Dallas looked away, and folded his hands behind his back. "Nothing." He said straight-faced.  
>"WHAT IS A FIRECRACKER DOING IN HERE?" Darry yelled.<p>

We all looked at Darry then at Dallas.  
>I smiled and started singing. "I'm actually a hero! See I saved ya Pony!" Pony gave me an innocent look. I see what Dally was trying to d now…He was gonna' pt a fire cracker in Pony's cake and have the cake go all over Pony. That jack-off!<p>

Everyone agreed that I stopped Dallas's plan, but they didn't agree that in a million years, I would ever be a hero.  
>"Whatcha' talkin' bout? What was I just now?" I asked.<br>"A total dick to us and a retard." Dallas said.  
>"What? Stopping an evil plan makes me a dick and a retard but you putting in the fire cracker makes you look like some sort of genius?" I asked.<br>"And if it does?"Dallas said.

"I'm confused!"  
>"you should be, you're a stupid ass-wipe!"<p>

Well, besides this occurrence I guess the kid had a fun time, Darry asked us all to cough up our money in the pockets and he went out and bought a smaller cake. I really did feel bad for the kid, he's only four, he shouldn't of had that happen to him. Though I think he found it funny when I burnt my hands. I gave the kid the Mickey Mouse card I stole-bought!

He liked the present Steve gave him, Steve's dad used to work at the baseball fields so Steve, being the ass he was only gave Pony a hat. What? No baseball or bat to go with it? Oh other tricks up his sleeve though, he and Tim got Pony a switch blade. I felt my jaw actually smiling and patting Pony on the back while Pony admired the blade.

"Darry! It's a sword!"  
>"no, Pony, a blade…" Darry said, he was mad though because he didn't want Pony having a weapon.<p>

"same difference." He said. Damn that kid was smart.

I thought it was too good to be true. I bid Pony a happy birthday and made my way home. I just hope that kid doesn't cut himself.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU LOYAL FANS!<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**don't worry, I'm sure nothing bad will happen at the party to cause Ponyboy to shed some tears...Like I siad I hope...but I'm not that crule to sopil a poor boy's birthday. **

**Bring Ponyboy reviews as presents! :) **

**PONYBOY: I'M FOUR TODAY! **

**STEVE (MUMBLING) WE GET IT...**

**DARRY & SODA: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PONY.**

**DALLAS: YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!**

**JOHNNY: WHAT R U PLANNIN? **

**DALLAS: ...NOTHIN'...**


	9. Chapter 9

**EVERYONE! **

**PONYBOY: AGE 4  
>SODAPOP: AGE 19<br>DARRY: AGE: 24 **

**Soda's POV**

It was a hot day, Darry and I both had the day off from work. I woke up and without waking Pony, kissed him lightly on the forehead. I headed into the kitchen, ready for an ice cold piece of chocolate cake. I opened the freazer and almost cried...really. There was no cake...I evven started sniffing. I felt like a little kid who's parents said that I couldn't have ice cream for as long as I live.  
>"Whats wrong Pepsi-cola?" I turned around to see Darry. I sighed.<br>"No chocolate cake...I wanted some too." Damn, I was tearing up.

Darry looked shocked, I was crying over nothing, but...chocolate cake. Darry smiled.

"I got paied yesterday...I'll take Pony to the store and we'll get some cake mix." He said.

My face light up as if it were chirstmas. I get some chocolate cake after all!

**Darry's POV**

Wow, Seeing soda cry over not having any chocolate cake left in the freezer made Pony look mature as an eigth grader. Not saying it made Soda look like a brat, I'll admit I only woke up for the last piece of cake too. I started making pancakes, I made them in Mickey mouse shaped, and surprisingly Two-Bit came in the door.

"Mickey!" He smiled  
>I laughed. Wow, I did have good timing. Whenever any of us think about Mickey Mouse, sure enough, he'd be the first one showing up to whatever we are at.<br>I had to wake up my brother though. this wouldn't be easy, but if I had to declare a (tickle) war, then so be it. I stood at the door, cracking my fingers for battle. I opened the door, to see Pony sleeping.

"Pony...wake up baby"  
>He moaned. "nooo"<br>"come on'...we gotta' go to the store. We need chocolate cake mix." Pony shot open his eyes. and ran to the table. Well, that wasn't hard. I guess he too wanted cake.

After breakfast, I got Pony washed up and was putting a t-shirt on him.  
>"Ready Pony?" I asked.<br>Ponyboy nodded. "I want chocolate!" He cheered.  
>I smiled. Soda, Ponyboy and their chocolate. I'll admit it, I too like chocolate, but, they took things out of wack at times. Once on Halloween Pony was about one, Soda and him came home with two pillow cases of candy...it took them only a week to finish it. Soda got sick after that.<p>

I picked up Pony, but he resisted.  
>"No! I'm five I can walk!" He said. I smiled sadly, I was happy he wanted to independent, but...I was also sad at the reason thay he wanted to be independent. It's like throwing away candy an old person give you...you feel happy you don't have to eat crappy candy, but, if you think about it...it makes you sad upon the action you took and did.<p>

"Darry! the store!" I shook my head back into reality.  
>"Thats right Pony, lets go!" I smiled.<p>

I decided to drive Pony to the store, the truck had air conditioning. And I didn't want Pony dying of heat.

I held Pony's hand and we walked into the store. I spotted the chocolate mix...on top of the shelf. I picked up Pony and set him on top.  
>"Pony, grab that." I said.<br>He put his hand on the blue box. I nodded. He threw it to me, and I set it on the flolr. Then I looked back up and put Ponyboy down on the floor.

I also bought a few eggs, and some other stuff we needed.  
>"I wanna' go home Darry..." Ponyboy said. I looked at him. I noticed he was rubbing his eyes. I looked at the watch dad gave me on my eighteenth birthday. It was noon.<p>

"oh..." I said. It was Pony's naptime. I had to hurry, or he'll be in a cranky mood.

Thankfully we mad it threw the check out isle. I arrived home, with a sleeping Ponyboy in my arms. I stepped into the house. It was a little cooler, I noticed Soda brought down a few fans.

Soda cocked an eyebrow.  
>"Did you bore the tar out of my little brother at the store?" He grinned. I smiled. "No, Soda, heat does these things to people." I answered.<p>

I put Pony in his room for a nap. Then I headed into the kitchen to go make the cake.  
>"Hey, Pepsi-cola" I called.<br>"What?" He asked.  
>"if I make this cake, can you wait until after dinner to eat it? I'll put it in the freezer and it'll be nice and cold when dinner is over." I said. Soda smiled.<br>"Alright." He replied.

Soda and I spent the afternoon having peace and quiet. Well, until Two-Bit showed up.

"What up Curtis's!" He had a big grin on his face. I had to smile at Two-Bit, he seemed to make people smile when they are feeling down in the shitter. Two-Bit took a fancy in the TV, turned it on and watched about an hour of Mickey Mouse. I didn't care, all I cared about...to be quite frank...was cake.

* * *

><p>It was mid June. Because of school getting out Socs were on the move more then ever. But, thankfully Pony's got us. Soda and Steve were in the kitchen playing poker, while Two-Bit andDallas, are playing with Pony. I looked up from the paper I was amazed at what I saw…Dallas, playing trucks with Pony. I smiled as I saw Ponyboy enjoyDallas's bored. But, you could see in his eyes that he was smiling. Two-Bit did something wrong though….He smashed two cars together, it made the kid cry I was yelling at Two-Bit. Shouting at them that he got those from our Aunt, who no longer speaks to us anymore, (for some reason) About noon, everyone was hot. It got so bad that everyone, (accept me, Johnny and Pony) got mad at each other for stupid reasons.<p>

We decided to watch a movie about half way threw, Soda passed out from exhaustion (from sitting and doing nothing but sweating) as did to go to Bucks, Two-Bit and Johnny left to go to the pool and I looked over to see, Ponyboy asleep as well. I smiled, the kid was so cute….I just wished mom and dad could of stuck around longer to see him grow up…Pony hasn't asked us a word in edge-wise about mom and dad, never. Not even to ask us who else was in the family photo…

I picked up Ponyboy and brought him into his room. I put him in the bed, and only covered him in sheets, I opened all the windows, to let in the lightest breeze even hit him. I couldn't have my kid brother dying of a heat stroke. I smiled and left the room. God, I hope it would not be so hot anymore, summer just started, and I can't wait for it to end.

**SODA'S POV**

I love summer, you don't go to school, you can eat all the ice cream you want and you don't need an excuse, because it's hot and, what I love best about summer…SWIMMING SUITS! Girl's go out in Bikinis now. God, I love summer. And, since I'm going to spend lots of time withSandy, I'll get to introduce her to Pony. I had the perfect way to do it too.

It was July, the fourth of July….Dallas's favorite holiday, actually. Who could blame the guy? The one time of year, when you can shoot bottle rockets at people, make loud noise and be patriotic about your country while doing it. Pony's always been scared of loud noises, and rather be playing with sparklers instead of firecrackers. Johnny doesn't care so much for loud noises either, so he'll play with Pony, so I can mess around with Steve.

Darry told Dallasto supply us with the good stuff.  
>"But so help me god, if I find anything illegal, your ass, is grass!" He's been stressing out because the social services made it a monthly thing for us to be "checked up" on. I remember that, because I remember girls have periods…and this I guess is kind of like ours.<p>

I walked over to Pony, I smiled at him his eyes were so big and full of happiness when he saw that sparkler light up and see sparks shoot out.  
>"It's magic!" He laughed.<br>I smiled, I remember mom and dad lighting sparklers for me and Darry. I always wondered what made them "Magical" I saw Two-Bit andDallas goofing off with bottle rockets. Johnny, Steve and Darry were trying to figure out if we should do screaming eagles now, or wait till Pony was asleep. I felt bad for Pony, he couldn't do any fun stuff that us older "kids" could. But, then again, he starts school in the fall. Though, he doesn't know that happening any time soon.

"Hey! Soda! Come over here!" Steve called to me. I ran over to Steve, I wouldn't of done that, if I didn't see a look of sadness on Pony's face…

"What?" I asked. Sometimes, Steve just called me over to him so I wouldn't socialize with my kid brother, it really pissed me off.

"What?" I repeated.

"Screaming Eagles…or bottle rockets?" He asked.  
>I shook my head….<p>

"Steve, Steve, Steve…don't you already know my answer?" Steve smiled an evil smile at me and put both of the firework products in a can and lit them all at once. Everyone gasped and laughed. I looked over to find Ponyboy all alone, sitting by himself on the porch. I walked over to him and sat next to him. He had his head hidden in his knees and seemed to be crying.  
>"Honey?" I asked.<p>

Pony didn't respond.

"Are you alright? Do you wanna' go inside?" I asked

I wondered what upset Pony. He was having a good time just a few seconds ago. I put my arm around his small body and cuddled with him. Just then, the Socs over in the rich area, decided to show off fireworks. Everyone in the neighborhood went outside to watch them. I looked up at the wonderful colors in the sky. Some had designs like stars and the American flag. Ponyboy looked up and smiled. I was happy now, I'm glad my kid brother liked to watch "magical" things.  
>"Does God color the sky when he does that?" Pony asked. I smiled, that was such a cute question.<p>

"Yeah, he does baby, God throws a big party…everyone is invited, he makes wished come true by making the colors in the sky…..close your eyes Pony….make a wish." I said.

"I wish….for you and Darry…to be with me forever."

I nearly cried when he said that. I held my brother closer to me. Not only in my arms…but in my heart.

**DARRY'S POV**

With summer still here and with teenagers in town, there are bound to be parties. And if you have a brother like Soda, you know where he is if he's not at work or home. I would let Soda go to parties, unless it's in a soc territory. I know my brother is strong and all, but we can't take any chances, even with the social workers up our asses. I wish I could let him run free like a normal teen and not have to worry if he's going to get jumped.

"Darry?" I looked up from reading the paper, I saw Ponyboy dressed and ready for bed holding his favorite book. It was an old classic book dad and mom would read to us when it was time for bed when Soda and I were little.  
>"Want me to read to you?" I asked. Pony nodded and smiled, then crawled up in my lap and sat with me.<br>"I'll read and you can turn the pages. Sound okay?" I asked. Ponyboy nodded and I read the book…twice.

"Alright, Pone...That's enough." I said, putting Pony off my lap.

"Once more?" He begged.

"You said that three times." I said trying not to laugh.

"Please?" He stuck out his bottom lip just a bit like that's gonna' work on me kid, it might work on your other brother, but not on me!

"Hey Darry!" I turned to see Soda and Steve. Soda was taking off his uniform and putting on a casual shirt.  
>"Going somewhere?" I asked. And chuckled.<p>

"Yeah…there's a party at one of my old friend's house…It's not in any soc territory, may I go?" Soda asked. I thought about it, it has been a while since Soda went to a party. And he did work over time; I guess he deserved a break.

"Be home by one." I said. I saw Soda crack a grin and slapped his hands together.  
>"Alright! Lets go!" Steve hollered. And laughed.<p>

"NO!" came a scream from Pony, he actually leaped off the couch and grabbed Soda's legs. I was shocked. But, also, I knew this would happen some day.

"No! no, don't go!" Pony cried.  
>"It's okay, Pony, I'll be home soon when you wake up, I'll be there,Ill be home soon I promise…" Soda tried to reason with Pony.<p>

"No! you wont! You'll end….up…like them!" Pony cried. Wait…who? What was he talking about? I think Pony was trying to make up something, so Soda could stay home. I shook my head, and Soda nodded, understanding my gesture of: Just go with it, I'll take care of it.

"Who? Baby….I'll end up like who?" Soda asked.

"Mama, and daddy!" Ponyboy cried.

Everyone was shocked. We never mentioned mom and dad to Ponyboy, who told him? I know none of the gang did. I looked at Soda, he was shocked as well, Steve too. I tried to think of what just happened. Maybe I heard wrong. But, nope…I wasn't wrong….

How could Pony remember Mom and dad? They died when he was three months old! He couldn't remember them it was impossible!

**STEVE'S POV**

Well, Soda and I didn't go to that party. I had no idea what the fuck just happened, but it shocked me.

_"No! you wont! You'll end….up…like them!_

_ "Who? Baby….I'll end up like who?" Soda asked. _

_ "Mama, and daddy!" Ponyboy cried. _

Those words…I could tell pained Soda and Darry to hear. I wasn't blaming the kid, he's just a kid he did know what he just said. But, we all told and swore to Darry and soda to not say a word about what happened to Pony's parents until they were ready to explain what happened to them to Pony. I'll kill who ever told Pony the truth. I don't like the kid that much, I'll admit this. I did care about him enough to kill who ever told him about his parent's dying.

I was lying on the couch, my feet hanging off the end of the sofa, I turned my head to look at Darry, he was shocked his facial expression told ya' that he was scared. I tried to smile at him but he didn't respond. I tried to crack a few jokes or something, trying to cheer him up. But I could tell he wanted me to be quiet, so he'd be able to think.

I wondered how Soda was taking things…I could faintly hear Pony crying. I just hope it was Pony.

**SODA'S POV**

I held Pony close to me, he was sobbing his little heart out into my chest. I was close to tears myself, how in the world could Pony remember mom and dad? It's not normal…he was three months old when they died. I wondered how he could possibly remember them, was it possible? I tried to block out what he screamed:

_"No! You won't! You'll end….up…like them! _

_ "Mama and daddy!" Ponyboy cried. _

I shuttered on the memory of mom and dad's death. It was cold that day, I never thought summertime, could be that cold.

_(Flashback)_

_I hold Ponyboy and cry my eyes out. Darry takes Pony from my grip and holds him firmly. I felt as if someone was stabbing my in the heart; my mouth and throat were dry, but I felt as if my eyes would never stop turning on the water works. _

_I look at mom and dad's coffin black as night, with roses on top. I sank to the ground on my knees, and put my fists into a ball. I pounded at the ground like a little two year old. I wanted them back! _

_"God! You can have anyone! Anyone in the world! So you take what was mine!" I screamed. People stared at me as if I was crazy, but I didn't care Steve came over and Put his hand on my shoulder…_

_"Soda, come on' get up….people are looking…" He said. _

_"….My whole life, my inspirations were gone. I looked forward to hearing words of advice, words of love, words of encouragement, those voices, are gone…Gone and I'll never hear them again!" I screamed.  
>Steve shot me a look, but I didn't see it too well. I looked back at Pony, who was sleeping; he had not idea, that his parents are lying dead in front of him. <em>

_(Flashback done) _

I now look at Pony, when I thought he had no idea what went on as a baby, was I wrong? Silently when he was younger, did he wish for mom and dad to come home? Is he still waiting for them to come home? I held the shaking child even closer to me I started rubbing circles on his back, trying to soothe him.

Pony….What do you know, that I don't?

**PONY'S POV**

Mama, and daddy….I hear and see you at night, I hear warm words….I feel big, soft hand…and hear soothing music. I see you both every night, you tell me to keep it a secret that I see you…I see beautiful wings on you both….I smell candy, fruit, and soda pop. I feel so safe where I see you both at. I can't hear any other noises, but your voices….

"We love you…." Is all you say…

I believe you, I do….but, why aren't you home? You said so long ago, that you would come home… Mama, daddy? Where do I see you?

Where am I…when I talk to you?

What atmosphere do I breathe in?

When will you come home?

"We love you, baby….good night…." is what you say, every night. Mama, you tell me to hush my words in the back of my head, when Darry and Soda talk about you…I pretend to think that I forgot you…but Mama…you say I'll see you soon….How soon? Will Darry and Soda come too? Will we, be together…again

I close my eyes...to ask them that question.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU LOYAL FANS!<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL! **

**I love this and I know you do too...so tell me what ya' think!**

**R&R you know what to do! **

**:) **


	10. Chapter 10

**EVERYONE! **

**PONYBOY: AGE 4  
>SODAPOP: AGE 19<br>DARRY: AGE: 24 **

**Darry's POV**

I woke up scared, remembering (sadly) what happened last night.

It scared me, how could Pony remember mom and dad? He was so small when they died! How is it possible, that he could remember them? I tried to not think about it, it was hard. I went into the kitchen and started making food. I set out the plates and decided to make Pony something special; I made him a smiley faced pancake. Mom used to make it for Soda and I when we were young. I got Soda and Pony up, I could see that Soda was still shaken upon the fact that Pony said what he said last night.

"Pony….want pancakes?" I asked.

Pony gave me a smile I'm trying to make things normal as possible. Maybe he forgot what happened last night.

"Soda…Are you okay?" I asked.

Soda looked up at me and looked back down. I sighed I didn't want Soda to be upset, I mean this might just be a fluke, a phase. Maybe Pony doesn't remember mom and dad, and he just said he did so Soda could stay home. If that's true and he found that funny, I'll be pissed.

Breakfast was awkward, oddly. Two-Bit and Johnny showed up but they were quiet. I guess they heard what happened. Two-Bit would try to crack a few jokes now and then, but I swear crickets chirp when he's done. I can't have this over my head, I had to go to work, Soda needed to go to work too.

I gave Steve, and Soda a ride to the DX. Still having silence; This needed to stop, I did a doughnut and laughed when I heard them screaming. Well, at least it brightened Soda's mood, though I pissed off Steve (which was normal) I was happy, I looked at my kid brother laughing. I just hope it'll last threw out the day.

**JOHNNY'S POV**

I heard what Happened here last night, Steve told Two-Bit, Dallas and I. I was shocked myself, just out of the blur, Pony acting like that? More or less, remembering his parents? I shook my head.

"Pony, Wanna' color?" I asked. I received a "yes" and left Pony to color. I smiled at the almost perfect drawings he made, he could draw some cool fucking fish, (well, it's better then what I can draw) I saw him make a wicked picture ofDallas.

"Johnny, mama has light blonde hair, can you pass me the yellow?" He asked. I looked at him kind of funny. But reluctantly passed him the yellow. I nearly cried when he showed me the picture. It was a picture of Darry, Soda and him, and right behind then had his parents. He had what clothing they had on the day they died, the right colors they were wearing. I started to freak out, I know this was strange, but god this was scary.

I did what I could do, I called The DX, Soda had, to see this.

**SODA'S POV**

I was running out of the DX and to my house. Steve was calling me to come back, but I didn't care Johnny said this involved Pony and was an emergency I didn't want to waste time waiting for my chance to clock out, I ran and booked for my house. I slammed open the door to see Pony taking a nap.

"Johnny?" I called out quietly.

"Right here." He said, he was holding a piece of paper. God, it better not be from the state! I went and sat next to my sleeping brother, I stroked his soft, tuff hair.

"Johnny, what's going on?" I asked. Johnny handed me the paper, I noticed it was colored in crayon.

"Look what Pony drew." He said. I took a long look at it, it was a picture of me, Darryl, Pony, and…

"Mom and dad" I said. I stared at the picture wide-eyed and scared. It looks like Pony does remember mom and dad. He got mom's curly hair down to a-T and dad's favorite blue plaid shirt. I started to cry, I felt warm tears roll down my face, one by one ended up on the floor. I turned to my little brother, and stroked my hand against his small cheek. What does Pony know that I don't?

"Johnny, could you give me five minutes…please?" I asked. Johnny nodded and went into the kitchen.  
>"Soda, you hungry? I'll make lunch." He said.<p>

"Alright." I said.

I wanted to wake my sleeping brother, I wanted to go inside his head and find out wonders of the world that I have yet to know about. I wanted to know what he knew about mom and dad, but I sound so selfish. I need to know what he wants to know. I sighed and rubbed my brother's back. His eye's fluttered a little bit I wonder if he was having a good or bad dream.

The house was quiet, small sounds came from the kitchen, The warm wind blew and aired out the house, causing it to be warmer. Summer was the best. Soon, Pony would be going to school in two months now, Darryl and I have to talk to him about that later on today. I nibbled on the sandwich Johnny made, he left the house five minutes later: "To look forDallas" But I know the truth he wanted me to have peace and quiet with Pony.

Darry was surprised to come home and see me here.  
>"I thought you worked till five," He said. "Where's Johnny?"<p>

"He left, but he called me saying this was an emergency, and it was." I said. Darry looked at me, not understanding what I was saying.

I showed him the picture Pony made today and I guess whoever said a "picture tells a thousand words", was right because that's all I needed to show Darry. I went to take a shower; I had a very, scary day.

**DARRY'S POV**

Pony woke up at about four, I was getting dinner ready. He came into the kitchen asking if he could help me with dinner. I liked that about Pony, he asked the most random things and in a cute way too. I tried hard not to laugh watching Pony try to figure out if he should fold the lasagna strips or leave them as they were. I watch his eyes lit up when I showed him how to layer food, this kid might not know too much about cooking, but Pony loves to learn new things.

Soda came out and I think he was still spooked by the fact that Pony drew a family portrait (which included mom and dad). So I lightened up his mood by telling him to make some cake.

It was after dinner and bath time that Soda and I told Pony where he would be going in a

Few weeks…

"School?...what's that?" He asked. I smiled.

"It's where you will go to learn new things Pony, and, you'll meet kids your age and make new friends." I explained.

Pony didn't look too sure. At that moment,Dallaswalked in.

"School huh?" He asked. "I got kicked out of school when I was seven, brought a knife to school."Dallassaid.

Pony looked a little scared, which brought fun to him.

"And, if you're a bad boy, you get sent to the principal's office, where they call Darry and Darry will send you away." He said in a low, scary voice.

"DALLAS!" I hollered. Pony was in tears now. I had things going smoothly too.

I calmed Pony down, by telling him wonderful things and how he's going to a big kid's school. He seemed to like it that he'll be treated like a "big kid" if he goes to school. I was pretty anxious myself, so, this is what mom and dad must of felt, sending Soda and Me to school for the first time. I just hopeDallasdoesn't have any ideas of telling Pony his adventures in school.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU LOYAL FANS!<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL! **

**I love this and I know you do too...so tell me what ya' think!**

**R&R you know what to do! **

**:) **


	11. Chapter 11

**EVERYONE! **

**PONYBOY: AGE 5  
>SODAPOP: AGE 20<br>DARRY: AGE: 25 **

**Warning: Spanking,(By yours truly Darry Curtis) **

* * *

><p><strong>PONYBOY'S POV<strong>

Darry wasn't talking to me on the way home, I think he figured out what Curly and I did. I gulped this couldn't end well.

"Sit there." When we came into the house, Darry pointed to a chair next to the wall by the fridge. Darry put his hand on top of the fridge, and stared at me wide-eyed, I guess he figured out the blade that Tim gave me wasn't there. I gulped and flashed him a sad smile. Two-Bit always smiles like that when Dallas has hold of his shirt and stares at him angerly.

"heh, heh, funny how things dissappear in this house. ha ha!" I tried to sound funny. But Darry didn't find it funny.

"What...did you...do?" He asked, in a mad voice. I knew that voice, when Darry has that voice, it means run for the hills.

"I didn't hurt anyone, I just scared some people" I said. "I thought it was a joke."  
>"WELL IT WASN'T! YOU HAD THE WHOLE SCHOOL IN A PANICK PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!" Uh oh, my full name. It's never a good sign when Soda or Darry call me by my first name.<p>

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked me.

"I dunno."I said, being a smart alack

"Ponyboy!" Darry said "Well, you're gonna' be sorry when I'm done with you!" He took off his belt.

"No!" I screamed. I started to run for my room, because then I can lock it and get away from Darry, becuase I know Darry wanted to spank me. I've been spanked before and I didn't like it then. Darry then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch. I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he tightened his grip and I could escape.

"Ponyboy, I wont tell the principal it was you, but you will be punished!" Darry said.  
>"I-I-m sorry, I'll be good!" I pleaded.<p>

"Yeah, you will be good when I'm finished." Darry pulled down my black pants and boxers. Then raised his hand and smacked my ass. The sting came threw when he released his hand, and came down again.

"three" He said. Then smaked me agian.  
>"four"<p>

I let out sobs, well what did you expect it hurt like heck, and Darry's hands are huge! so imagine that!

"Ten!" He said. After that, he stopped. I kept on sobbing. he raised his hand again, I was scared he was gonna' spank me again. He rubbed circles on my back and said when I was ready I could apologize. I was still crying. Darry pulled my pants back up and continured rubbing my back.

"I didn't like what I had to do Pony, but why on Earth would you bring a blade to school?" He asked.

I was mad at Darry, he hit me! I got up from his knees and stood on the floor. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "I hate you, I wish you were dead!" I ran to my room and closed the door, I had enough of Darry.

**Soda's POV**

I rushed into the house ready to talk to my kid brother about his first day of school. I was ready to hear if he had a good time, made any friends, anything! My little brother was so grown up, seems like only yesterday I had to wake up in the middle of the night to hold and cradle him.

"Hey, Dare!" I said. I took off my shoes and looked up at Darry, he looked really sad just standing there.

"Darry?" I asked. "whast's wrong?"

"He...he hates me." Darry choked.

What the Hell just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL! <strong>

**I love this and I know you do too...so tell me what ya' think!**

**R&R you know what to do! **

**:) **


	12. Chapter 12

**EVERYONE! ONLY FIVE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!**

**PONYBOY: AGE 5  
>SODAPOP: AGE 20<br>DARRY: AGE: 25 **

* * *

><p><strong>PONYBOY'S POV<strong>

I was in my room, lying on my bed crying into my pillow. I didn't like it that Darry hit me. I would of been fine with a stupid time out, but he spanked me! My door opened quietly and I turned to see Soda coming in. Soda flashed me a small smile which I didn't return. Soda came over to me and sat on the edge of my bed, Soda does that sometimes when he wants to tell me somthing.

"Darry told me what happened." He said. "He told me you brought something to school that you shouldn't of Pony, and he did admit that he spanked you."

I started tearing up.

"Pony, I think you need to apologize to Darry and I think Darry needs to use his words and not hit you right?" Soda said.

I shook my head "yes"

"Go get em' kiddo" Soda said. I climbed out of my bed and walked to Darry's room.

"Darry?" I asked. Darry looked up at me and smiled.  
>"Are you ready to apologize?" He asked me. I nodded. I told him that I would never, ever bring a blade to school ever again. And Darry told me that he wouldn't hit me again.<p>

"Pony, I think...maybe someone else influenced you..." Darry said. I shurgged, then I remembered Dallas saying somthing. I nodded. "Dally" I said. Darry gave me an evil grin. He took me into the kitchen whenre he started filling up water ballons. I smiled. Dally is gonna' get wet!

Just then Dallas Winston was walking up to our house and Darry threw a waterballon at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Dallas swore.

"oooh, now your gonna' get it!" Darry said. Darry started throwing ballons at Dally. But Dallas was smart, he picked up the garden hose and soaked Darry!

I smiled. Today wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL! <strong>

**I know this chapter was short, but I need ideas...I got bit of writer's block. **

**R&R you know what to do! **

**:) **


	13. Chapter 13

**EVERYONE! ONLY FOUR MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!**

**PONYBOY: AGE 5  
>SODAPOP: AGE 20<br>DARRY: AGE: 25 **

* * *

><p><strong>PONYBOY'S POV<strong>

"Bath time!" I froze Darry just announced the wrods I never wanted to hear.

"No!" I scramed. I started to run out the door, but soda caught me and started flinging me in the air.

"Come on Pony..." Soda smiled. I struggeled to get out of his arms, but I stopped when I heard somthing funny. It sounded like water running, but...different.

"Insted of a bath Pony...how about a shower?" Darry asked. I raised my eyebrow...a shower? I never had one of those. I wonder if it'll be fun.

I helped Soda strip me and I looked into the shower, Darry went to grab my towel and Soda went to answer the Phone. I had no idea how this was working...I looked up and saw water coming out of the fauset. I always wondered why that was there. This shower looked cool, I hopped in, the water felt funny, but then an idea came to my head. I heard Darry coming in the bathroom, so I stepped on to the tub and held the adjustable fauset.

"Hey- Pony you okay?" Darry asked, he sticked his head into the shower only to be sprayed by me.

I started to giggle that was funny.

* * *

><p>After my shower, (Which I never wanted to end, I was having fun) Soda came into my room to read me a story. I wanted the story Peter rabbit, I loved that book, I should tell Soda or Darry that I remember mom reading it to me it'll scare them plus I promised mom and dad that I wouldn't tell anyone about them anymore.<p>

"And cotton tail have blueberries and milk for supper" Soda ended the book. I smiled. Soda planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Tell Darry I said good night." I said.

"will do kiddo, sweet dreams." He replied.

"Night soda..." I said.

Soda was half way out the door when I slipped out, "good night mom, goodnight dad" Soda stood frozen, I don't think I should of said that.

Soda came back into the room and sat on my bed, I sat up thinking I should apologize but he said:

"Stop it." I was shocked.

"Pony, I don't know how or why you say these things, but stop." I was puzzled, my happy-go-lucky brother looked...mad.

"Soda...I can see them." I replied. I looked over at the doorway, mom and dad are smiling and blowing me kisses.

"Over there, there they are." I pointed to the door way.

Soda looked and stared for a minute. "Stop, there is nothing there." He replied.

"I wish you would believe me." I said. It pained me to think that Soda thought that I was a liar or somthing like that.

"I can't help but not Pony." Soda said. And then soda did somthing weird.

"Mom, Dad, I know you are here, and I thank you for watching over Pony...but, I think you need to go to heaven. God is waiting for you." The Soda left.

I never had a dream of mom or dad after that. And they never came back to see me.

* * *

><p><strong>SODA'S POV<strong>

_"Mom, Dad, I know you are here, and I thank you for watching over Pony...but, I think you need to go to heaven. God is waiting for you."_

After I said that, I felt some relief in the thin air.

Mom and Dad were there. I couldn't believe it! Pony was right! I looked over at my sleeping brother. He was so innocent, maybe the reason he's been seeing mom and dad is because mom and dad feel as if they haven't been around Pony as much when they were alive so I'm guessing they came back to watch their boy grow up. I don't blame them. Pony is a good child.

"Pony, time for school!" I hollered.

Today was my day off, but I'm going to clean the house, before the social workers come by after school.

"bye, Sodapop" Pony kissed my cheek.

"Bye, have a good day at school." I said.

After Pony left, I added. "Don't be a Dallas and start cutting this time." I smiled. Pony was so small and young, I'm glad he got to be with mom and dad...Even if they were ghosts

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL! <strong>

**I know this chapter was weird, but I read in some parenting magazines about "imaginary friends" and they say when children have those somtimes it's inked to ghosts...spooooooooooooky! **

**LOL **

**R&R you know what to do! **

**:) **


	14. Chapter 14

**EVERYONE! ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!**

**PONYBOY: AGE 5  
>SODAPOP: AGE 20<br>DARRY: AGE: 25 **

* * *

><p><strong>PONYBOY'S POV<strong>

I was watching TV with Two-Bit one day; Darry and Sodapop both had the day off1 Which made today more fun! I was watching TV when Darry allowed me to have my vary first Pepsi.

I didn't know what a pepsi was. Darry took me into the kitchen and poured a glass of it. It looked funny, it looked like someone burnt the water...I dind't know you could do that. I thought you could only make water hot! Maybe this water was too hot.

I still wanted to try some, I went for the cup but I spilt it.

I got mad, darry siad that was the last Soda too.

"Aw Shit!" I cussed. I covered my mouth, I turned around slowly and saw Darry. He looked pissed. "Ponyboy, what did you say?"

"ah...nothing" I said that last word fast and ran out of the kitchen, becuase I think Darry's gonna' kill me!

"SODAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I cried. "SOME ONE! DARRY'S GONNA' KILL ME!" I screamed.

"Ponyboy Curtis! You get bakc here right now!" Darry hollered.

I ran into my room and hid in the closet. I was as quiet as possible. Darry came in he checked under the bed, and in my toy chest.

"Ponyboy where are you?" He said.

"BBBEEEAAAAH!" I belched. He found me.

"Darry, Darry I'm sorry!" I apologized. Darry pulled me out of the closet and sat me on my bed. I gulped I hope he wouldn't spank me again! He promised he wouldn't do that ever again!

I crled up in a ball to hide from Darry. I looked up after five or so minutes, realizing he hadn't done anything to me.

Darry, looked more scared then hurt. I wonder why.

**DARRY'S POV**

The second I saw Ponyboy curl up in a ball was when My heart broke in two He thought I was going to hit him!

"Ponyboy..." I said. "Do you think I was going to hit you?" I asked.

Ponyboy nodded and I lost it, I started to cry. I moved my body over so he wouldn't see that. I sniffed. My baby brother shouldn't be scared of me! I'm his brother, I should protect and love him insted he thinks I'm going to go back on my word and abuse him!

I started sniffing.

"Darry?" Ponyboy asked.

Ponyboy went in my lap and hugged me. He looked so small (Well I am 6'4 so yeah, he would look small to me)

"Im sorry I said that..." Ponyboy said.

I smiled Ponyboy didn't hate me.. That's all I was happy about..

"It's okay...just watch your words next time. Okay?" I said,

Ponyboy nodded. We walked out of the room just intime to hear Dally say

"Aw, Shit!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"FIRST YOU TEACH HIM ABOUT BRINGING A BLADE TO SCHOOL, NOW YOU'RE TEACHING HIM HOW TO CUSS?" I yelled.

"I'm gonna' get you!" I screamed.

"SHIT!" Dally yelled.

For about five minutes the whole gang witnised me giving Dally a nuggie. I don't think Dally will be saying the S word any longer...

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL! <strong>

**I know this chapter was Short but I had to do it fast I was in a rush, so sorry for the spelling crap. **

**LOL **

**R&R you know what to do! **

**:) **


	15. Chapter 15

**EVERYONE! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**

**PONYBOY: AGE 5  
>SODAPOP: AGE 20<br>DARRY: AGE: 25 **

**I thought I might make it snow...Hee, Hee. Let the greasers have a snowball fight or somthing...Dallas and snowballs...not a good combo...Well That won't happen until next chapter...But you'll still love this chapter, it's kind of cute! **

* * *

><p><strong>PONYBOY'S POV<strong>

"ACHOOOO!" I sneezed. It was cold out. That's good because now it's winter! If it's cold that means it might start to snow! I smiled.

"Here, Ponyboy...put on a sweater." Darry handed me a big bright red sweater. I put it on. Even though it used to be Soda's he still gave it to me. He told me that "Mom and dad" gave it to him one christmas. I smelled it. It smelled like mom. Speaking of "Mom" I don't see her in my dreams anymore. I haven't seen Dad either. Maybe they went to heaven...? I don't know...It was nice seeing them for a while, I got to be with my parents...

"PONYBOY!" Soda called. I laughed. That was Soda's call, Soda's Call means that he either wants a tickle war...or, I'm in trouble. It's always the first one. Usually it's Darry that calls me when I'm in trouble. I didn't have time to think before i knew it Soda was on top of me tickling the crap out of me. I laughed until my chest and sides hurt. I love it when Sodapop and I have tickle wars like that, only, I end up loosing, well actually no one ends up loosing we both have fun and laugh about it so I guess everyone wins.

Sodapop and Darry both read me a story that night and Sodapop crawled into bed with me and we both fell into a peaceful sleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I had tears coming from them and I started to cry. All I know was it was still dark and I had a bad dream.

"Pony?" Soda shot out of bed and held me close.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm scared." I said. I sniffed and started to shake. My dream was too scary this time, I couldn't remember it though.

Sodapop picked me up and carried me to the living room. I saw members of the gang still sleeping. Sodapop took me to a window in the kitchen. He rubbed my back and sang a bit. Although I was too grown up for this kind of treating. I liked it, it made me feel safe and secure to know My big brother was with me.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up to Some yelling. I shot out of the bed sodapop put me in and raced out the door. I saw Sodapop and Darry arguing. Which was rare. I got fed up with that. So I decided maybe they needed a lesson taught to them.

"I'm running away!" I shouted. I picked up a bag and filled it with crayons and paper. Enough to last me I bet. I noticed Darry and Sodapop looking at me with their eyebrows cocked.

I smiled. "You won't ever see me again!" I said.

Darry and Sodapop shrugged to each other. My plan was working. I was already dressed and I walked out of the house in my coat. There was just one problem, where do you run-away to?

Dallas's POV

I kind of like the snow. It's a handy wepon to use when you're being amubshed. Anyway, I was walking to the curtis's house when I saw Darry and Sodapop standing on the pourch and I noticed Ponyboy standing on the sidewalk.

"Dally!" He said. "I need help!"

"With...what?" I asked.

"I'm running away, and I need help crossing the street!"

I started to snicker then my snickering turned out to be laughing my frozen balls off. Oh, My. God! I turned to Darry and Soda who were laughing.

"And I'm not coming back till Soda and Darry apologize for fighting!" Pony said.

Just then Pony turned to see darry and Soda give each other a reasuring hug. Pony smiled and picked up a snowball and threw it at Soda.

"Hey!" Soda smiled. I helped Pony out and threw one at Darry.

"YOU'RE GONNA' GET IT NOW!" He laughed.

I had two-Bit Pony and Johnny on my side, while Darry had Steve, Soda and Tim (who just showed up). We had a huge fort wall and even some tunnels. Two-Bit and I got into a fist fight though becuase two of our snow balls collided and hit Darry.

I blamed it on two-Bit who didn't take the false blame. So I pushed him into the snow.

God, I love snow. I looked at Pony. He was looking up into the sky. That kid does day-dream a lot.

**Darry's POV**

After the snowball fight, Which lasted five hours of fun, everyone went inside. Everyone was passed out. I looked over at Sodapop holding Ponyboy. Soda's been the closest to Ponyboy ever since Pony was a baby. I smiled and put a warm blanket over my brothers and hoped Ponyboy wouldn't ever grow up.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL! <strong>

** sorry for the spelling crap. **

**LOL **

**R&R you know what to do! I was 5 or 6 before finishing the (DRUM ROLL PLEASE)...**

**... OK THAT'S ENOGUH! **

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**:) **


	16. Chapter 16

**EVERYONE! DON'T CRY...BUT...*SNIFF* This...Is the last...Chapter...WAAAAAA! I'M CRYING TOO, But stories have to have endings...just like people, animals and other things. But don't worry, I'm working on a surprise for ya'll!**

**-Kylelover101**

**P.S. EVERYONE GO OUT TO ALEXISLE97'S STORIES, SHE'S MY BETA READER AND LET ME TELL U SHE IS SUPER SWEET! GO AND CHECK OUT HER STORIES! **

** Beta reader (this chapter) by: AlexisLe97**

* * *

><p><strong>PONYBOY'S POV<strong>

"Hey Darry, Steve and I are going to go out on the town." Sodapop called. I looked up from the kitchen table where I was coloring in a coloring book. He's leaving? He'll come back. He always does. Darry stood up and sighed.

"Alright...but!" Sodapop was afraid that Darry might not let him go. Darry had that stern look on his face.

"It's a rule that you are to have so much fun that I'm going to have to have plastic surgery to remove your smile, Sodapop!" Darry laughed. Soda let out a sigh.

I giggled to myself. Darry can be a jerk at times. But he knows how to have fun!

"Ok!" Soda smiled.

"I''ll be back at ten!" Sodapop door slammed. He forgot to say goodbye to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

"Darry, after my shower I want a story!" Ponyboy laughed. I loved that kid.

I smiled at Pony. Of course he can have a story. I'm just glad he's not like other kids. I was roofing a Soc's house once and this little three year old was screaming at the top of his lungs that he wanted a bigger pool. I wanted to smack the damn kid. He's lucky he has a pool.

I read the story Cinderella to Ponyboy and he fell asleep about after the second time I read it to him.

I kissed my brother goodnight, tucked him in and turned on a nightlight. He's afraid of the dark. I know he's sleeping now,but I don't want him waking in the middle of the night in darkness.

I sat in the recliner waiting for Sodapop to come home. He's not sixteen year old kid anymore, he's twenty-one,a man. Now an adult! I smiled on the thought of Soda coming home drunk. I know that's bad coming from me, but I've never seen Sodapop plain booze drunk, I've seen him drunk on life, but not beer drunk.

RING!

The sound brought me back to the hell would be calling this time of night?

"Hello? Darryl Curtis speaking." I said.

"Oh, this is the Curtis residence? Um...I don't know how to tell you this, but this is Oklahoma State Hospital Sodapop Curtis was found unconscious in Highway 68." I gulped. Soda?

"I'm sorry Darryl Curtis, but we've tried everything...Nothing worked and he was loosing blood very fast."

I breathed heavier now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Curtis...but he's passed away ten minutes ago."

"Thank...you...may, I..." I started. I found it hard to speak. I cleared my voice, "May I have the room number and I'll be over as soon as I can."

No, Not Sodapop now! Not now!

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL! PLEASE STAND BY AND WAIT FOR THE NEW STORY:<strong>

** MY KID BROTHER PONYBOY.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAST:<strong>

PONYBOY CURTIS

SODAPOP CURTIS

DARRYL CURTIS

JOHNNY CADE

DALLAS WINSTON

TIM SHEPPARD

KEITH "TWO-BIT" MATTHEWS

THE SOCIAL WORKERS

**AND THANK YOU TO THE CITY OF TLUSA FOR PUTTING UP WITH DALLAS WINSTON! LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIWERS:<strong>

Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname

ms. nick jonas

ILovePepsi2

CarterCooper101

Aunna

xXDiNoRaWrXx

Snowykittens2

AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor

Party-Shoes16

KateCurtis

Sassmaster626

Diehardoutsider

AlexisLe97

AwesomatoligicalHaliBug

JohnnyCake-Ponyboy

xXDiNoRaWrXx

Darbydoo95

Theofficialcurtiswife

Jgirl14004

I Luv Johnny Cade

teenkid100

minato4ever

RedMoon68

* * *

><p><strong>I thank you all for having this in all of your favriotes. I want you all to know that there is a squal coming soon please see the "Coming soon" title in my stories.<strong>

**GOD BLESS YOU ALL**

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
